miden_quest_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Keys and Resource Bags
Keys and resource bags are extra items that can be found a variety of ways. These items can be found through doing any trade skill as a relatively rare global drop. Keys are also often a reward of running expeditions. Both keys and Resource Bags can be found by sending your naval crew out to search for treasure. Keys Keys can yield a variety of rewards, ranging from practically useless, to amazing such as 50 gems, the only way to find out your luck, is by opening them. Rewards The chance for a key to yield a particular item is as follows: 10% gems (5% 1 gem, 4% 2 gems, 0.8% 5 gems, 0.2% 50 gems) 40% relics (20% 50 relics, 18% 100 relics, 1.6% 300 relics, 0.4% 1,500 relics) 25% Magic Elements (10% 1,000 Magic Elements, 12.5% 2,500 Magic Elements, 2% 5,000 Magic Elements, 0.5% 15,000 Magic Elements) 25% Equipment (10% Tier 6, 6.25% Tier 7, 3.25% Tier 8, 2.5% Tier 9, 0.5% Tier 10, 0.5% Tier 11, 0.35% Tier 12, 0.35% Tier 13, 0.65% Tier 14, 0.35% Tier 15, 0.25% T16) Special Chests With the addition of the personal islands, you can now build a Gambler Post. With a built Gambler Post you will have a chance at receiving better chests that you can use your keys on. These chests range in tier from Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Each tier requiring more keys to open, however also yielding a chance at better rewards. Bronze chests take 2 keys to open, Silver take 5, and Gold take 10 keys. Silver and Gold chests however do offer you a chance at Miden Shards as a reward. Normal Chest Rewards All rewards in parenthesis are by order of rarity. Following these chances: Normal: 49%, Uncommon: 25%, Rare: 20%, Ultra-Rare: 5%, Legendary: 1% 10% Chance of Gems (1,2,3,5,50 gems) 40% Chance of Relics (50,100,250,500,1500) 25% Chance of ME (2500,4000,7500,12500,25000) 25% Chance of Item (Tier 6,9,12,15,16) Bronze Chest Rewards 10% Chance of Gems (2,5,8,15,125) 40% Chance of Relics (100,250,1000,2500,5000) 25% Chance of ME (5000,10000,25000,40000,100000) 25% Chance of Items (8,11,14,15,16) Silver Chest Rewards 10% Chance of Gems (5,15,25,50,350) 40% Chance of Relics (100,250,1000,8000,20k) 25% Chance of ME (12.5k,25k,50k,100k,250k) 22% Chance of Item (12,13,14,15,16) 3% Chance of Shards (1,1,1,1,2) Gold Chest Rewards 10% Chance of Gems (12,30,50,100,850) 40% Chance of Relics (250,800,3k,20k,50k) 25% Chance of ME (30k,50k,100k,250k,1m) 20% Chance of Items (14,14,15,16,16) 5% Chance of Shards (1,1,1,2,3) Resource Bags Resource bags can yield a variety of rewards ranging from T1 to T5 resources, in varying quantities listed below. Unfortunately, these bags are a little bit underwhelming, yet, free resources are still free resources. Rewards This is a list of the possible rewards from opening resource bags, 90% chance of normal drops resource amounts: 100-400 Tier 1, 60-300 Tier 2, 40-200 Tier 3, 20-120 Tier 4, 10-50 Tier 5. 8% chance of rare resource amounts: 400-1200 Tier 1, 300-900 Tier 2, 200-600 Tier 3, 120-360 Tier 4, 50-150 Tier 5. 2% chance of Legendary resource amounts: 1200-2000 Tier 1, 900-1500 Tier 2, 600-1200 Tier 3, 360-700 Tier 4, 150-300 Tier 5